The present invention relates to an air conditioning system for a motor truck and more particularly an air conditioning system for a motor truck which controls the distribution of the conditioned air into a berth in a driver's cab.
There has been a consistent trend toward establishing more comfortable conditions in the driver's cabs of the motor trucks and special attention has been paid to an improvement of the air conditioning systems that thermally comfortable conditions may be established for an occupant sleeping or taking a nap in a berth in the driver's cab.
The conventional air conditioning systems for motor trucks have been designed and constructed only for the purpose of establishing thermally comfortable conditions for occupants of the front seat in the driver's cab and no attention has been paid for the air conditioning around the berth installed behind the front seat. As a result, the following problems and drawbacks have arisen:
(1) In spring or autumn, when the air is so heated as to establish thermally comfortable conditions for the occupants on the front seat, an occupant in the berth considerably feels cold.
(2) In winter, when the outside temperature is very low, even when an occupant on the berth uses blanket, he feels his legs cold.
(3) When one is sleeping or taking a nap for a long time on the berth in the heated cab, he feels thirsty.
(4) In spring, summer or autumn, when the air is cooled to a temperature optimum for the occupants on the front seat, the occupant sleeping on the berth feels very hot.
(5) When a curtain is drawn in the daytime, the occupant sleeping on the berth feels hot.